Field of the Invention
Certain 1-(2-carboxyaryl)-4-arylimidazoles and 1-(2-carboxyaryl)-3-aryl-1,2,4-triazoles are useful in making buffer solutions; as picrate dyes; and as plant growth regulators.
Prior Art
U.S. pat. No. 3,158,620 disclosed certain 1,3- and 1,4-bis(aryl)pyrazoles for preparing azo dyes. German pat. publication 2,219,702 shows certain 3,5-bis(aryl)pyrazoles as plant growth regulators. U.S. pat. No. 3,541,109 discloses 1-(2-carboxyphenyl)imidazoles for biological activity, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,731 shows 1-alkylphenylimidazoles, also for biological activity. None of the references disclose the compounds of this invention.